


Started From Childhood

by lynnkath08



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Meetings, Moving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Anna Masen, a dancer, dance instructor, and choreographer, moves from LA to New York City. What happens when she meets a certain actor from Gotham?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is different from my story "Started Out As Roommates", although I will be using the same OC's from that story.

Anna sighed as she sat on the couch, sipping her tea. Two days ago, she moved from LA to New York City into her new apartment, and yesterday, she just got her furniture and car back. Chugging down the rest of her tea, she decided to explore the city. Since she started her first day at her new studio the next day, she decided to get to know the city a little more. After getting ready, she went for a walk, then went to a café ten minutes away from her apartment. The café was crowded but she managed to find a table near the window. She bit into a croissant when she was approached by a gentleman.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to bother you. All tables are occupied. Is it alright if I sit here?" the man asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Have a seat," Anna said.

"Thank you kindly, miss. I'm sorry to intrude you," the man said.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good," Anna said, looking at him. Holy crap. It's Robin Lord Taylor! The Penguin! "I'm Anna. Anna Masen," she introduced herself to the actor across from her.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Robin Taylor. I played the Penguin on Gotham," Robin said, shaking Anna's hand.

"I'm a huge fan of Gotham," Anna said.

"That's great! If you don't mind me asking, who was your favorite character?" Robin asked.

"No offense, but I love the Riddler. Don't get me wrong, the Penguin's really cool. But the Riddler's my favorite. And he's kinda cute too," Anna said, mumbling the last part.

"Yeah, the Riddler's great. Speaking of," Robin said as the door to the café opened. "Turn around," he told Anna.

Anna faced the direction of the door, only to turn back around, eyes wide. She just saw the one and only, Cory Michael Smith. "Oh my god! He's here!" she whisper-yelled. "How do I look?" she asked Robin, smoothing out her hair.

Robin chuckled. "You look fine," he assured the girl.

"Ok, thanks. And as crazy as this may sound, I feel like I might have met him, but it was such a long, long time ago," Anna said.

"Really? How's that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I think I might have met him at a fair in Ohio, but we were so little. I was about 3 at that time," Anna said.

"Hm. Well, Cory's 32. How old are you? I apologize if I sound rude," Robin said.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm 24," Anna said.

"Ah, so you guys are 8 years apart then," Robin said. "Cory!" he called out.

"Hey Robin!" Cory said, walking towards Robin, hugging him tight. "Who's this young lady?" he asked, gesturing towards Anna.

"I'm Anna. Anna Masen," the young woman said, shaking Cory's hand.

"Wait a minute. Anna Masen? That name sounds kind of familiar," Cory said.

"Haven't we met when we were kids?" Anna asked. "I think we were at a fair in Ohio," she added.

"Yeah, I think so! It was the summer of 1998. You were about 3, and I was 11. It was at the Ohio State Fair in Columbus. I remember now! You and your brother got lost, but my parents, brother, and I helped you guys find your parents and sister," Cory said.

"Oh my god! Now I remember too!" Anna said.

"And now you're all grown up," Cory said.

"So are you. And you played the Riddler on Gotham, which is one of my favorite shows," Anna said.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you still do ballet?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, I do. I pretty much grew up in a dance studio. I trained in almost all styles of dance. My first day at my new studio is tomorrow," Anna said.

"Wait, are you a dance teacher, or student?" Robin asked.

"I'm a dancer, dance instructor, and choreographer," Anna said.

"What other dances do you do? And what do you teach?" Cory asked.

"Besides ballet, I also trained in tap, jazz, lyrical, contemporary, pointe, hip hop, pom, acro, musical theatre, aerial dance, and ballroom. I teach ballet and contemporary," Anna said.

"You should show us a routine. I mean, if you want to," Cory said.

"Maybe someday," Anna said.

"Now, about how you guys met. What exactly happened?" Robin asked.

"Well, I was with my family, and I wanted to go see the horses, but my family was going to play games. We got to see the horses, but Andrew, my older brother, and I looked at the horses for too long that we didn't pay attention to our family. We noticed that they were gone, and I started freaking out and cried," Anna said.

"Yeah, my family and I were walking around until we heard crying. We noticed a little girl crying, and was being comforted by her older brother. My mom approached them and offered to help them find their family, and we eventually found them in five minutes," Cory said. "And fast forward to 21 years later, this little 3 year old girl, who is now 24, is sitting right next to me," he added.

"If you guys end up together and get married, it would be quite an interesting story to tell your kids," Robin teased, making the two blush.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Cory. Ben texted and he said that he was going to have a Gotham cast reunion tonight. Everyone is coming," Robin said to his former Gotham co-star.

"That's great! I miss everyone, and I would love to see them again," Cory said. He then turned to face Anna. "Hey Anna. So one of my former co-stars, Ben McKenzie, is hosting a reunion type party with the cast of Gotham. It's nothing huge, just a gathering with the cast. I was wondering if you were interested in coming," he said to the young woman.

"What time is it going to be? And what do I wear?" Anna asked. "I have to go to bed early since I'll be in the dance studio at 8 AM tomorrow," she added.

"It's from 5:30-8:30 tonight, and nothing formal. Oh, and don't worry, we'll make sure you get home on time," Robin told her.

"Ok, I'll come," Anna said.

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up at 5," Cory said.

"Yep, just give us your number and we'll give you ours," Robin said.

"Alright, sounds good," Anna said, and they exchanged numbers.

"You should give me your address too, so I'll know where to pick you up, and so I can drive you home," Cory told her.

"Ok," Anna said, writing her address down on a notecard and handing it to him.

"Cory, you're not drinking tonight, are you?" Robin asked.

"I actually wasn't planning on it," Cory said.

"Wow, that's a first. You usually never turn down some wine," Robin teased.

"Funny. I want to make sure this girl gets home safe and in one piece. Plus, I have to be at the airport tomorrow morning. I'll be going home to see my family for a week," Cory said.

"Speaking of family and home, my family actually moved back to Ohio a couple months ago," Anna said.

"Really? That's cool! Are they back in Toledo?" Cory asked.

"Actually, no. My parents moved to Columbus, my aunt and uncle with 4 kids moved to Westerville, my aunt and uncle with 2 kids moved to Grove City, and my aunt and uncle with no kids moved to Hilliard. Their kids, my cousins as well as my siblings, are all grown and moved out, so that's why all of our parents decided to move," Anna said.

"You guys have a big family," Robin said.

"I know," Anna said.

"My parents actually live in Hilliard!" Cory said.

"That's cool! Maybe you'll run into my family," Anna said.

"That would be awesome!" Cory told her.

"I know right!" Anna said, then she looked at her watch. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you guys again later," she added.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 5," Cory reminded the girl.

"Sounds good. Robin, it was nice meeting you," Anna said to the former Penguin actor.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Robin said.

"We'll meet up again tonight. Bye, guys," Anna said, waving at the two men.

"Bye, Anna," both men said, waving back.


End file.
